Surgical retractors are known. Surgical retractors that expand in place are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,075,582 discloses an expandable intra-gastric balloon (1) for treating obesity, the balloon being for implanting in the stomach in order to reduce its volume, said balloon (1) comprising a first flexible pouch (2) provided with first connection means (3) for receiving a connection member (6) that is for connection to a first fluid source in order to expand said first pouch (2) in the stomach by filling it with fluid, the balloon being characterized in that it includes at least one second flexible pouch (20) provided with second connection means (3), said second connection means (3) being separate from the first connection means (3) in such a manner as to be capable of being connected to a second fluid source different from the first fluid source. The invention applies to treating obesity.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,625,339 discloses a blade extending tower for setting blade depth on retractors having telescoping or extending blades. The blade extending tower features a base, a column extending from the base, and mating features on the column configured to engage the blades of a retractor to extend the blades to a desired blade depth. Blade depth of the retractor is set by sliding the retractor onto the blade extending tower such that the mating features of the blade extending tower engage the blades or the retractor, stopping the blades' progression while the rest of the retractor continues along the length of the column. Thus the blades of the retractor are extended from the retractor to a depth determined by the configuration of the blade extending tower.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,772 discloses an apparatus for retracting an organ inside the body to gain access to an adjacent tissue. The apparatus comprises an expandable cage and an expansion element. The expandable cage is capable of being inserted into the body through a small incision or puncture in a collapsed state. The expansion element is for selectively expanding the expansible cage inside the body to an expanded state. The expansion element includes an envelope enclosing a fluid-inflatable chamber. The expansible cage includes an additional envelope mounted inside the inflatable chamber and enclosing an additional fluid-inflatable chamber. The expansible cage is additionally capable of maintaining the expanded state independently of the expansion element after the expansible cage has been expanded by the expansion element to the expanded state.
In another example, U.S. Patent Application US2004/0236186 discloses an expandable surgical retractor for use in minimal incision surgery. The retractor consists of a fiber optic central rod surrounded by flexible wires designed to create an open space for visualization and surgical work within an illuminated surgical field. The flexible wires are disposed via selective pressure of the surgeon and are variable in number. The configuration will allow for both forward and back illumination of the surgical field. The expandable surgical retractor allows for surgical visualization in anatomical areas heretofore too complicated for surgical consideration. Other embodiments of the expandable surgical retractor are contemplated wherein a handle with an aperture may replace the central rod. The flexible wires may fit in openings around the aperture. The handle, in this embodiment, may have a light source and may be adapted to be used in select areas of anatomy. Further, the handle may be transparent. Thus, incorporating light sources into an expandable retractor are known.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,909,761 discloses methods and apparatus for a surgical retractor include a ring, a plurality of flexible straps connected to the ring, a patch of hook or loop material connected to each strap, a coordinating patch of hook or loop material connectable to the patient's skin or the surgical drape. The flexible straps of the surgical retractor may be frangibly connected together. LEDs molded into the distal end create a light source to illuminate the surgical site. The ring may take several forms including a flexible or adjustable ring and an inflatable bladder. The ring of the surgical retractor is inserted into the surgical incision, a patch of loop fastener is attached to the patient, a set of straps connected to the ring are pulled outward and the hook portion is applied to the loop portion to hold the incision open. The retractor is useable for thoracic and other types of surgery.
Many types of lights sources integrated with various retractor types are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,922,658 discloses a blade for a surgical retractor. The blade includes a base portion and a distal portion. The base portion may be attached to a frame of a surgical retractor. The distal portion may be removably coupled to the base portion and may be unitarily constructed of a translucent material. A light source may be removably coupled to the distal portion. The distal portion may be disposable.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,601 discloses methods and devices for illuminating a surgical space during surgery in a patient are provided. A retractor provides a working path for access to a location in the patient. A light instrument is positionable in working channel to emit light at the surgical space without substantially obstructing access to the surgical space.
In another example, U.S. Patent Application US2003/0095781 discloses illuminated surgical retractors include at least one retractor blade and a light delivery system. In some embodiments of the invention, the light delivery system includes a light emitter in the form of an elongated light emitting blade portion extending along the length of the retractor blade. The light emitter may be coupled to a light source integral with the retractor for illuminating all or a portion of the length of the light emitter or retractor blade. In other embodiments of the invention, the light delivery system may include an array of lights which may be attached directly to the retractor blade or to a support in the shape of an elongated blade that extends along the length of the retractor blade for illuminating all or a portion of the length of the retractor blade.
Therefore, there remains an unmet need for the device of the invention of the present application that provides improved unobstructed free and direct access to an evenly dimensioned surgical area with full geometrically even illumination providing the surgeon heretofore unfettered views and access to critical surgical environments.